Vampires
by Littlest Girl
Summary: One-shot. "Te Amo." "¿Lo harás por la mañana?" "Por la mañana estarás muerta." "Aún así." "Te Amo. Por siempre." Vampires & Humans-hunters.


**Historia: **Pebels.

**Personajes: **Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"**Vampires****"**

«_Don't be afraid, treasure_

_It's gonna be quick_.»

Vampiros.

Un extraño ser mítico odiado y temido por la humanidad. Un monstruo sin corazón condenado a vivir eternamente sin sentir.

Bebedores de sangre.

Vampiros.

Seres de la oscuridad tan lúgubres y espeluznantes que un escalofrío te recorre la espalda de sólo pensar en ellos. Provocan en la gente una enfermiza atracción tan sensual como aterradora.

Asesinos silenciosos de la noche.

Vampiros.

"No son más que criaturas malditas que arderán en el fuego del infierno."

"Extraño que digas eso, considerando que sales con uno."

"No me refería a ti, Edward."

"No te preocupes por mí, cariño. Sé lo que soy."

Él era un vampiro.

No mataba más de lo que bebía para subsistir, pero aún así la gente no lo comprendía.

"Sé lo que eres."

"Entonces, dilo. En voz alta"

"Vampiro."

Vampiros. Su perdición.

"¿Y te asusta?"

"No."

"¿Por qué?"

"Sabes lo que soy."

"Una cazadora."

"Estar cerca de un vampiro no me asusta."

"¿Y enamorarte de él?"

"_Eso_ sería un problema."

Estaba condenado a 'vivir' eternamente sin ella. Porque ella era humana, pero una muy especial.

"Tú eres la llave de la vida, vida para los hijos de Aro. Sólo tú puedes darle vida eterna, Bella."

"¿Por qué?"

"Sangre azul. Tú tienes sangre azul. El más exquisito y escaso elixir del mundo de los infiernos. Tan sólo nace uno como tú cada 300 años, y haz sido la única que no ha sido asesinada por sus padres al nacer desde hace siglos."

Y él la deseaba. Más que cualquier cosa, él deseaba su sangre escurriendo por su rostro, su boca... su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, también la amaba.

"No puedes ir allí, estarías marcando tu sentencia de muerte."

"Si no voy y le doy a Aro lo que desea él seguirá matando personas inocentes. Cuando el sol se ponga, deseará la sangre de otros. Tengo que darle la mía antes."

"¿Y eso qué diferencia supondrá? ¡Él seguirá matando de todas formas! Así es como ha sido desde siempre, así seguirá siendo."

"He encontrado esto"

"¿Qué es?"

"Verbena. La tomaré antes de pisar Volterra y para cuando Aro decida… sacrificarme, envenenaré su sangre y la de sus hijos. Todo esto habrá acabado por la mañana."

"No puedo dejar que hagas eso."

"Ambos sabemos que tengo que hacerlo."

"Isabella…"

"Lo siento."

Siempre es un tiempo muy largo cuando se ama a un mortal.

Y cosa extraña es el destino. No hace caer ante los pies de quién sabemos es nuestra perdición.

"¿Estoy muy helado?"

"Estás perfecto. Se me eriza la piel."

"Eso no es lo único que puedo hacer con tu piel."

"Es nuestra última noche juntos, quiero que…"

"Shhh. No pienses en ello, sólo piensa en nosotros y lo mucho que te amo."

"¿Lo seguirás haciendo por la mañana?"

"Por siempre."

Un pacto con el diablo es lo que lo mantenía vivo. Un pacto sellado con sangre. Sangre azul.

"Isabella, bienvenida."

"Aro."

"¿Cómo estás, querida?"

"Dejémonos de formalidades."

"Pero, hija. Una dama como tú siempre debe recibir formalidades."

"Te agradecería que no me llamases hija."

"Más somos familia. Tengo que hacerte sentir en casa."

"Tu y yo no somos familia."

"Bueno, bueno, como desees. Pero, dime ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"He venido a terminar algo que nunca debió haber comenzado."

"¿Sabe tu novio que estás aquí?"

"Deja a Edward fuera de esto."

"Me encantaría hacerlo." dijo caminando peligrosamente hasta ella. "Sin embargo, bien sabes que esta relación humano-vampiro no tiene mi autorización. Y, francamente, me incomoda bastante."

"Pues, que te alimentes de personas, tampoco me hace sentir complacida. Aún así nunca he dicho nada."

"Eres testaruda, ya veo porqué él te escogió."

Hubo un pesado silencio mientras él se deslizaba tras su espalda y le quitaba el cabello con sus dedos helados para olisquear su cuello.

"Sé por qué estás aquí."

"Bien, porque no me gustan las sorpresas."

"Pero me gustaría que aceptaras mi propuesta de marchar con la sola invitación de decirle a tu novio lo muy gustoso que estaría de que se uniera a mi colección."

"Él_ no_ servirá para ti."

"¿Aprueba lo que estás haciendo?"

"Sólo déjalo en paz."

"¿Ni siquiera lo pensarás?"

"No."

"Lástima. Si te convirtieras, tú y él serían unos magníficos guardianes. Y podrían vivir juntos para siempre."

Ella vió por el rabillo del ojo a uno de los de capa gris cerrar las grandes puertas de madera talladas a mano. Aro la condujo en un solo y suave movimiento al centro de un circulo negro pintado en el suelo.

"He deseado probarte tanto que disfrutaré el beber tu exquisita sangre."

La nariz puntiaguda y congelada rozó el cuello cálido y vivo.

"Probablemente Edward decida matarme por quitarle a su muñequita. Pero valdrá la pena."

La muchacha crispó los dedos a los antebrazos lisos y marmóreos echando hacia atrás su cabeza dando una buena vista de su yugular.

Los labios fríos besaron el cuello latente y rebosante de sangre.

"Salud, Isabella."

"Vete al infierno."

* * *

Otra vez, un One-shot sin sentido.

Un día, viendo **'Van Helsing'** –espero sepan quién es- comencé a escribir frases sueltas y ahora que las encontré tuve que darles sentido y coherencia de alguna manera. Supongo que no lo logré.

_Sweet Kisse's. _Pebels.


End file.
